Competition
by Mizuri-chan
Summary: Competition. It was a word that Kuchiki Byakuya was not familiar with, and he did not like it. The little blue haired otaku was HIS. NO. ONE. ELSES!


Competition... It was a word that Kuchiki Byakuya was not familiar with. Then again, he'd never really had to compete for anything. But lately, his anger and jealousy were starting to get to him. Izumi Konata was _**his. **_

_**No. One. Elses.**_

He had come to visit her in the world of the living every time he had a lengthy break in his work and stay for a few days, which unfortunately, wasn't very often. But this last time, as he and Konata had been walking in the park under the cherry blossom trees, this boy from Konata's old middle school had confronted them....

And confessed his love for Konata.

Byakuya had been shocked and angry, but most of all, ashamed. He'd been visiting Konata every now and then since her freshman year of college, which she had graduated a year ago, and he still hadn't plucked up the nerve to tell her he... liked her. Yet this... this _boy_, had simply walked up and said it. He'd reached out for the boy's neck, but Konata had stopped him, and her face had been blank, emotionless, and empty.

"Get lost, Suzubachi" she'd said, coldly. "I never want to see your face again." But Suzubachi hadn't gotten the hint, much to Byakuya's annoyance.

"Playing hard to get, I see, eh, Konata? Don't you worry! I'll be persistent!" he said as he ran off. Konata sighed and shook her head, while Byakuya inwardly groaned.

Those were the very words he hadn't wanted to hear.

They'd continued their walk in silence, and when they got near the soccer field where Kagami and Toshiro were playing soccer with Karin and her team, Byakuya sighed and looked at Konata helplessly.

"Anou, Konata? Who was that?" he asked sullenly.

She sighed, and, pinching the bridge of her nose, said "Someone I had hoped to never see again. His name is Koiyu Suzubachi, and he used to chase after me in mid school. I went to a high school on the far side of town just to get away from him. I haven't seen him in years, and I had hoped I'd finally gotten rid of him, but I guess I'm kinda hard to miss with my blue hair and all.... Sorry Byakuya-sama. This was supposed to be a nice day off for you..." She said tiredly. He smiled at her, hoping it seemed genuine.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Konata. There's always next time. And besides, it was getting late anyway." he said apologetically. She sighed and let Byakuya walk her home as the cherry blossom trees showered them with pink snow-like petals.

* * *

Byakuya was never one to brood over a thing, but he couldn't shake that nagging feeling that tugged at his heart and made him want to bring Konata to Soul Society, so that that... Suzumachi or whatever couldn't find her. Where Konata would be his and his alone. And noticing the unnatural mood of his captain, Lieutenant Abarai Renji decided to inquire about it.

"Oi, Kuchiki-taicho!" he said as he walked in with a stack of papers almost as tall as he was. Byakuya looked up at the lieutenant and then turned his attention back to the boring piece of paper he was filling out.

"Yes?" he asked without looking up. His voice was dead and emotionless. More so than usual.

"Whats with the melancholy mood? You seem down." the red head asked. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his lieutenant, and then shifted to look him dead in the eye.

"Nothing." Byakuya said dryly. He then turned back to the paperwork at hand. Renji scoffed at the older man.

"Riiiiight, Kuchiki-taicho." he said, and then sat down and got to work.

"Keep it up, Renji. See if you aren't a pile of fleshy ribbons by the time I'm done with this paper."

----- ------

"Kona-chan.... Kona-chan what are you doing?" Tsukasa Hiiragi asked. Tsukasa was Kagami's sister, and was currently being used as a human shield by Konata, who was shivering in terror.

"HIDE ME!" she hissed through her teeth. Tsukasa made a sharp turn into a coffee shop and hurriedly picked up an empty corner seat invisible from the windows. As soon as Konata sat down she sighed.

"Thanks Tsukasa-chan. You remember Suzubachi from grade school, right?" Konata asked before Tsukasa could inquire about what had gotten Konata in such a tizzy.

"Um... Yes..."

"He's following me again."

Tsukasa shuddered.

"What did your boyfriend say? Tsukasa asked. Konata still hadn't told her everything about Byakuya, only that he was an attractive young man that visited her whenever he got a chance, which was usually every other month.

"Nothing. But he looked like he was about to kill Suzubachi. And Bya-san is not my boyfriend."

"Sounds like somebody's jealous." Tsukasa giggled. Konata sighed.

"I just want Suzubachi to leave me alone!"

Tsukasa nodded in agreement. She didn't like the boy either. She kept an eye out for him since she could see the window, and once the coast was clear, she and Konata made their way to Konata's apartment.

"See you, Tsukasa-chan. Thanks for the help. I didn't wanna get cornered by him again." Konata said, shuddering. Tsukasa smiled and laughed, bidding Konata goodbye as she shut the door behind her.

Once Tsukasa was gone, Konata sighed and went into the kitchen. She ran her hands over the marble counter tops and popped an instant ramen cup into the white microwave.

Turning around to get something to drink, she screamed in shock, hand over her heart.

"It's just me, Konata." said a soft, icy voice. A man with black hair draped over his shoulders and parts of his face had put his hands up to reassure her that he was a friend, not a foe.

"Jeez, Byakuya! Give a girl a heart-attack why don'tcha?" She huffed, trying to steady her rapid breathing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..."

"I-I know, just, I can't sense your reatsu whenever you're nearby. Give me a little warning next time. Kami-sama... You scared the crud outta me. I thought you were Suzubachi..."

"I'm sorry." Byakuya said again. She smiled apologetically at him and offered him a seat.

"S'okay. Other than me, the only human you've even talked to in a long time is Ichigo, and he's technically a reaper now, too, so it's only normal to forget things like that. It's no problem, really, it's just that I'm not used to being startled so badly. It's been.... a long, long time..."

Konata sighed as she took the ramen out of the microwave and got a glass of water out of the fridge, seemingly lost in thought.

"Yeah... It's been a real long time... Byakuya-san...What exactly are you doing here? This is the second visit in under a week. I wouldn't have expected you back for another month, at least."

Byakuya sighed and shifted a little in the chair.

"I... I..." Byakuya sighed, trying to choose his words carefully, but there was no softening what he was going to say. It was as simple as it was going to get.

"You, You..." Konata prompted.

"I... I want you to come to Seireitei with me. Become a shinigami."

Konata dropped the glass of water and the crash resounded loudly throughout the house.

"Wha...wait, What?!"

"..."

"H-Hold on, Byakuya-sama. You want Me to become a shinigami?"

"Yes, Konata."

Byakuya's face was blank, but Konata could, as she stared at him, pick out several features in it that gave away his hopefulness.

"Why."

"Because."

"Is this because of Suzubachi?"

"No, but it influenced my decision."

"Explain to me why you want me to be a soul reaper. Why do you want me to be a shinigami?"

"..."

"C'mon, Byakuya." she snapped.

"... You remember what Toshiro and Kagami said, about the Ai-nottori-soushin?"

Konata hesitated, wondering where he was going with the current conversation, and at the same time piecing it together.

"Y-yes..."

"Well..." Byakuya sighed. "It's happening to _me_, and centering on _you_."

* * *

Konata leaned her head on the back of her arms as she walked alongside the shinigami captain of the tenth squad, who still didn't believe what she'd been telling him. For the past Two days.

"Byakuya said that it's You?! The soushin centered on You!?"

"Yes, Shiro-chan, now if you'd quit asking me the same stupid question over and over, I'd appreciate it, baka."

Toshiro shut his jaw with an audible snap. Kagami had told him that Konata was generally mild mannered, so this little outburst of hers surprised him.

"Sorry, it's just... This is too weird, Y'know? I'm just stressed. I mean, he does intend to stab me to make me a shinigami." Toshiro nodded. It made sense for her to be stressed out about this. But what he didn't understand is why Byakuya intended to go through with it. He didn't need to, and if Toshiro had had a choice, he wouldn't have made Kagami a shinigami. So what the hell was Byakuya thinking?

"Makes sense. But did he say why he wanted to do this?"

"Yeah, but that's between me and him, so don't ask, okay?"

"Sure."

Toshiro smiled at her reassuringly, and proceeded to tell her about random pleasantries.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about." He smiled. Konata looked at him, unimpressed.

"If you're trying to reassure me, you aren't doing a very good job." she snorted. Toshiro deadpanned before realizing where they were. Byakuya's office door was closed, but the man obviously knew they were there, because Renji was sent out almost as soon as they got there.

"Yo, Konata-chan. Hitsugaya-taicho. How are you both?"

Toshiro answered for both of them, and it was just fine with Konata since she wasn't keen on doing so.

"Fine thanks. Konata's here to see Byakuya. How about you?"

"Doing great. Yui and me are headed to the movies this afternoon." Toshiro laughed at the red headed lieutenant.

"Why do I get the feeling you won't be watching the movie?"

"S-shut up!" Renji stuttered, taking his stack of papers down the hall with him.

Toshiro chuckled to himself as Byakuya called Konata in, leaving without even looking at the blue haired girl. But with her head down the way it was, it would be a miracle if she had noticed. Much less cared.

"Kona-chan."

"Byakuya-sama."

"How are you, Konata-chan? Well, I hope."

"Been better."

"...I see. I've taken care of all the paperwork about you becoming a shinigami. Are you ready?" He asked as she stepped into his office. He stood and let his hand rest on the hilt of his sword.

"I..." Konata looked away and grimaced. She was unable to look him in the eye, and she trembled in nervousness.

"I don't think so, Byakuya-sama."

"Please, Byakuya is fine. And I think the problem is that you're nervous, nothing more."

Konata drew up her shoulders when he came closer to her.

"I-I don't … don't wanna be... I-I mean... I don't wanna get stabbed!" She cried, hugging her arms close to her chest. He touched her shoulder and watched as she shied away from him, trembling. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and drew her into a hug.

"I won't hurt you, I promise, Konata." he whispered. She shivered against his haori, which was cold and soft as silk.

'I... I don't have a choice in this.... Do I, Byakuya?"

"You have a say in when, but otherwise, no." Konata looked up at him, trying desperately to read his face. Giving up, she sighed and looked down.

"Are you alright Konata?"

"Like I said, been better... I suppose I should just get this over with, huh?"

"That would be the wisest choice."

"I... But I.... I'm not," she stuttered. She looked at Byakuya in hopes that he would just let it go, forget about this whole thing and let her go home and forget about it too. But no such luck. He wasn't going to budge on this one.

"....Fine... just.... make it quick?" she asked him quietly. He sighed and hugged her tightly and laughed at her shyness.

"I promise, I won't hurt you." he said. "But you may want to close your eyes."

Konata complied and squeezed her eyes shut and listened as Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura, and gasped when the cold steel blade pierced her chest. Her eyes shot wide open and she cried out as Byakuya pulled the sword out of her small frail body.

She fell forward into Byakuya's arms, red blood staining his haori as she cried.

That had hurt like _hell_.

"B-Byakuya-san..." he held onto her tightly as she turned from a human to a shinigami, her clothes being replaced with reapers robes. When the change was complete, he laid her on the futon in the opposite end of the office so that she could rest.

* * *

"Byakuya.... sama...." Kuchiki Byakuya looked up from where he had resumed filling out paperwork after cleaning up the blood stains when Konata had started to stir again. He got up and walked over to her, quickly traversing the bleak office to brush a strand of hair from her fear stricken face.

She was having a nightmare.

"Konata. Konata-chan, wake up. I'm right here, don't be scared. No one will ever hurt you, I promise." he said quietly, lifting her up so that he could cradle her to his chest. Slowly, her eyes opened to look at him in a daze. They watered, and she clutched his haori as his arms drew her close.

"It's over, Konata. You have nothing to fear. Please, don't cry, Kona-chan." he whispered. She looked up at him and then wiped her eyes with her sleeve and got up off of his lap, standing in front of him with her head down. 

"G-Gom...Gomen..nas...nasai... B-Byakuya... S-sama..." she hiccuped, trying to control her tears. He was right. It was over and she had no excuse for behaving this way in front of him. After a few minutes of trying to compose herself, she finally succeeded and Byakuya lent her a wet handkerchief to wipe her tear stained face. Once she cleaned herself up, Byakuya smiled at her.

"Nani? What are you smiling at?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Nothing. Just you."

"Eh?! Why!? What's out of place?!"

"Nothing. You're just cute." he smiled.

Konata almost fainted. Had those words really just come out of Byakuya's mouth? Was he possessed or something? Was this really Byakuya? She had been right not to take each characters personalities word for word out of the bleach manga, because the Manga Byakuya wouldn't have said that if you paid him!

"I'm not kidding." he said, still smiling when he looked at her face and noticed her disbelief.

Konata shook her head. She was probably still stressed and she needed to rest. Even Byakuya had to have at least _some_ sense of humor. She sighed and sat back down, and Byakuya made room for her as she did so. It was silent for a few minutes.

"How are you feeling, Kona-chan?"

"...Better... I'm just tired."

"Nothing strange?"

"No. Why? Should I?"

"No, just checking."

"Byakuya... Toshiro-kun said that the Ai-nottori-soushin was overwhelming. Both emotionally and... physically. Is that why you made me a shinigami?"

"No."

"...?"

"I made you a shinigami because I love you, Konata, and I don't ever want to lose you. Ever." he said with all seriousness. Konata thought back to the manga. Byakuya had loved and lost before, and he didn't want a repeat. Truth be told, she liked Byakuya a lot. She had majorly crushed on his anime/manga character, and she loved spending time with him. But this whole Ai-nottori-soushin thing was making everything too much, too fast.

"would you like to go home, Konata?" he asked. Konata shook her head.

"Byakuya, is the nottori soushin or whatever, is it definite? Permanent?"

"Until one of us dies, yes."

".... Kiss me."

Byakuya choked on his own saliva when he heard that.

"*_cough*_ W-what?!" He sputtered. Konata looked him dead in the eye with a straight face.

"Kiss. Me." she stated. "You said that the soushin thing was absolute until one of us dies, so you should have no problem kissing me."

"That isn't how it works, Konata. It's supposed to be taken the same way any relationship would be. Pushing things too fast is a sure way to disaster."

"So you're saying that you're not ready to kiss me, but you went ahead and made me a shinigami."

"I'm saying that I might accidentally get too rough with you."

"Baka. I'm a shinigami now! I might be inexperienced but I can handle a simple kiss. I'm not frail and breakable anymore. Just kiss me."

Byakuya took a long look at Konata, and her face told him she wasn't budging on this, and he knew he owed her. Sighing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She hummed contentedly, and draped her arms over his shoulders and let her hands entangle themselves in his hair, pulling him farther into the kiss.

When she read the manga, she had imagined that a kiss from him would be heaven. She smiled to herself. She had been wrong, it was even better. Suzubachi hadn't stood a chance before, and now, he'd be lucky if Konata even acknowledged the fact that he existed. All Konata wanted, right then, was for Byakuya to kiss her forever and never stop.

His lips were like silk, and his arms wrapped around her waist as the hands attached to them explored her curves. Every time Byakuya moved, it seemed that Konata was being laid farther back on the futon.

"B-Bya-san..." she sighed, "Oh..."

He smiled and inwardly sighed. This was the very reason he hadn't wanted to kiss her. But it was far too late to stop. He was lost and let his hand trail up the inside of her legs, rubbing when he got to her center through the shinigami robes. She gasped and Byakuya silently thanked Kami that these rooms were soundproofed due to highly classified meetings held in them, among other things. He let his other hand wander up the opposite side and up to the sash that kept her pants and shirt secure.

"Konata, do you want to continue?" he asked.

"Oh... Yes! Please!" she gasped as he continued to massage her through her clothes. Byakuya undid the sash and slipped the pants and shirt off of Konata, pleased with her answer. Besides, even if she had objected, he probably wouldn't have been able to stop anyway. Once Konata was down to her undergarments, Byakuya undid his clothing and continued to touch her, relishing in her cries of pleasure and ecstasy.

"I warned you, Konata. There was a reason I didn't want to kiss you just yet." he hissed seductively into her ear. His hands found her core once again, and Byakuya stroked it, making Konata shiver and grow restless.

"Fuuuuck!"Konata whined as he ground her hips into hers. He was hard already and the knowledge of that made a tight, unfamiliar knot wind itself up inside her stomach.

"S-stop teasing, B-Bya...Byakuya..." she mumbled. Byakuya ground her hips especially hard.

"What did you say?" he asked teasingly. This time, Konata all but screamed.

"Dammit Byakuya! Fuck me!" she cried. He smiled and sighed, pulling away from her as his self control started to resurface. He pushed himself up and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, Konata. Can't." he said. He got up and redressed himself, and helped the still dazed Konata do the same.

"I'm sorry. It really shouldn't have gotten that far." he sighed. Konata, who was slowly getting her mind back in order, smiled up at him dreamily.

"I didn't mind."

"Of course not." he snorted playfully. Konata smiled back at his grinning face.

(god it feels weird describing Byakuya's reaction as playful.)

"And by the way, this _is_ all your fault you know." Byakuya said as he sat back down at his desk with his head propped up on his hands. He smiled haughtily at her.

"What? Is not!"

"Is too. You were the one who insisted I kiss you! Your fault, Kona-chan."

"I did not tell you to start rubbing me down below! Your fault, Bya-sama."

They glared at each other a moment, and then both of them started laughing hysterically.

"Would you like me to take you home, Konata?" Byakuya asked. Konata was still giggling, but shook her head.

"If you don't mind, I'd like... To room with you, Byakuya-sama." She said it in between giggles, but Byakuya would have to have been a complete incompetent to miss the sly body language that Konata was communicating. Nevertheless, he accepted.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since she had become a shinigami, and now that she was back home, she'd seen hide nor hair of Suzubachi, and she took care of her father every other day. She had her own apartment, but a lot of the time, she liked to stay at the old house. Just because.

But then Byakuya had knocked on the door when her father was home. He had only dropped by to check on her, but hadn't realized that the other source of reatsu was her fathers, instead assuming it was Kyon or one of the SOS Brigade members. When Sojiro Izumi had opened the door to Byakuya asking for Konata, the man had deadpanned and yelled for her to come downstairs and explain to him exactly who this person was.

"Oh, That's Byakuya. He's kinda my boyfriend... Heheh..." Konata said, gesturing at Byakuya with her thumb. He waved and smiled at Sojiro, saying "Yo." as he bowed out of respect, though he noticeably blushed at the acknowledgment of his "boyfriend" status. He liked it.

Sojiro on the other hand, most certainly did not.

"N-NANI!? Konata, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" Both Konata and Byakuya deadpanned.

"Dad, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm 25, remember? I have my own apartment, a job, I can support myself and I know what I'm doing. Believe me, dad. Byakuya and I love each other, okay? Don't go making a big deal out of this. Please." Konata begged. Byakuya had stood by silently this whole time, unmoving, but now as Konata finished speaking, he noted the look in Sojiro's eyes. He didn't trust Byakuya, and Byakuya didn't blame him. However, that didn't stop him from following Konata's #1 meet the family rule.

_Be polite, be pleasant, smile, and earn their trust._

He had been doing the first three well enough so far, (much to his own surprise), but the earning trust part was going to be tricky.

"Um... Hi. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, nice to meet you."

"...Likewise."

"Anou..." Byakuya said, smiling uncertainly at the other man, who was not necessarily older. (though the fellow looked it.) Sojiro looked Byakuya over and then invited him in, but not before growling out low so only Byakuya could hear "You hurt my daughter, I will kill you." Byakuya whispered back with the same seriousness in his own voice "I would never. I made a promise to Konata and I will Never break it."

Sojiro had smiled at him after that. And Byakuya grinned back as he followed Konata up the stairs to help her repaint her bedroom.

XXXX

"....Byakuya, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong in Seireitei?"

"Other than Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Kagami, Renji, and Yui all driving me insane, everything's peachy."

"Then why the early visit?"

"I just wanted to check on you."

"You're pretty protective of the people you care about, aren't you Mr. Captain of the 6th division?"

"Always."

"Bya-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You're dripping paint on the floor."

XXXX

Byakuya sighed, breathing in the scent of Konata's hair, mixed in with the scent of sea salt. Gazing slowly up and down the empty rail-car, he grinned at Konata's sleeping form, leaning on his shoulder. It was nice, he had to admit. He had loved Hisana, but she never loved him back the way Konata did. It was strange to him. Hisana would say she loved him every day, but hadn't fully meant it. Konata almost never said it, and he usually had to force it out of her with a tickle attack. (The one thing she couldn't resist, other than the more lustful kisses, and those were counterproductive since he usually forgot what he wanted from her in the first place.) But she _meant _it- from the bottom of her heart and he could _feel it._ He knew, and she knew that he loved her. He let the air rush out of his lungs in a long gasp, leaning his head on the window as he looked out over the ocean on the opposite side. There was another stop coming up before the one they got off on, and it looked like there was a lone passenger on the platform. The person looked up at him before getting on board the same car as Byakuya, who narrowed his eyes when he saw who it was.

" _Koiyu Suzubachi!" _Byakuya growled.

"Yes. Good, you remember me. Oh, is my Kona-hime asleep? I'll just keep my voice down then. I know exactly who you are, you _Shinigami_! You're Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Squad 6 of the Gotei 13! Your lieutenant is Abarai Renji, and you hail from a noble clan in the Soul society!" Koiyu rumbled, face in a snarl. His blond hair tied back into a ponytail swung about wildly as he emphasized his words with his hands.

"Stay away from Konata! Do you have ANY IDEA the danger you put her in simply by being near her!? Y'know, at first, I thought I was crazy, thinkin' you were THE Kuchiki Byakuya, But then I started seein' these... These Things, running around and your little shinigami friends dancin' around in black robes. What if those Hollows decided to hurt Konata, Huh!? What then!"

Byakuya glared at Suzubachi, trying to think of a way to get him to shut the hell up and go the hell away.

'_got it!'_ Byakuya thought.

"You mean you managed to piece all of that together, but you never realized? You must be more of an idiot than Kurosaki!"

"Just what the hell are you talking about, bastard."

"Haven't you noticed? Konata hasn't changed a bit from grade school, has she? Shes a good five inches shorter than the average 25 year old. Konata _is _a shinigami, and I can assure you, she can take care of herself." Byakuya laughed. Then, with a much more deadly, and threatening tone, added, "You're the one who's in danger right now, Koiyu Suzubachi."

"What are you gonna do? Break you're precious promise to your parents and kill a human? Please!" Koiyu scoffed.

"I never said I would kill you. Believe me. There are much worse things. You stay away from Konata, that is, unless you'd like to meet Sosuke Aizen." Byakuya chuckled, noting the paleness of Suzubachi's face. "Or maybe, you'd like to meet Ulquiorra, the arrancar. Even Kenpachi would be good, right?" he scoffed.

This entire time Byakuya hadn't moved from his position underneath Konata's weight, but he shifted when Suzubachi moved back away from him and stood, leaning her against the back of the seat.

"Konata is _**mine.**_ If you even Try to take her from me, I swear, you will live to regret it. So, long story short, _**leave.**_"

Koiyu stepped back towards the door as the train slowed at Konata and Byakuya's stop. As the brakes started to screech, Konata started to stir, and her eyes widened when she saw Byakuya facing off against Koiyu.

"Bya-Byakuya! What's going on!?" Konata asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, nothing. Koiyu was just leaving. And our stop is here." Byakuya said coldly, watching as Suzubachi ran off through the opposite doors. He grinned as Konata got up, eying him suspiciously.

"What did you say to him? He looked scared to death."

"hah... And a little beyond. I offered him a trip to see Hueco Mundo and Sosuke Aizen."

Konata laughed at him.

"Ooooh, you're good."

"Of course." he laughed as the stepped onto the platform.

"Y'know, I heard somebody say "Konata is Mine." Know who said that?" Byakuya scratched the back of his head, smiling shyly.

"Well, it _is_ true, Konata. You are mine. And I am loving every minute of trumping the competition." he said, reaching an arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, until you lose me."

"Don't you remember? Unless one of us dies," Byakuya said, "And I don't plan on letting either of us do that for a very very long time, the Soushin is absolute. There _is_ no losing you."

"really? How about a little friendly competition then." Byakuya's face was blank.

"What?"

"Catch me if you can, Shinigami Loser!" Konata yelled, running down the street and turning a corner. Byakuya grinned and ran after her, laughing that she ought to remember who she was dealing with because when he caught her, she was going to pass out laughing. When she turned to yell back at him, asking what he meant by that, she ran right into his chest, and he flash stepped to her apartment.

He looked ominous as he locked the door behind him, and his grin was slightly demented as he advanced to where she lay on the couch.

"Um... Byakuya? Hehe...." Konata asked, grinning timidly.

"You shall not escape!" he growled as he pounced on her.

"NO! Bya- HAHAHAHA! Byakuya! STOP TICLKING ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She cried, writhing under him and laughing uncontrollably.

"There is no escape. I will not lose!" he laughed.

"S-STOP! I GIVE! UNCLE! UNCLE!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I GIVE!"

"Say it!"

"WH-WHAT?!" She cried.

"Say that I'm the only one!"

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU"RE THE ONLY ONE! I SAID IT!"

Byakuya smiled at Konata and pulled away, smirking at her as her chest heaved.

"You're so tiny, this is easy. You should really drink more milk, Konata, or you'll be as short as Toshiro forever." He laid over her, keeping his weight on his elbows. She playfully glared at him, still unable to fully breath properly.

"Screw you."

"Love you too. But remember, I am The only one. There is no other, and there Is no competition!"

"Alright, alright, already!" Konata laughed, out of breath. She stared up to his slate colored eyes and smiled up at him, reaching around the back of his head to play with his jet black hair.

"Y'know, I love you, Byakuya. And I knew you loved me before Suzubachi came back. You didn't have to make me a shinigami or tell him off to tell me that- though it was appreciated."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't my style, but it was fun, believe it or not. Suzubachi looked like he was gonna piss his pants." he chuckled.

Konata shook her head.

"No one would've thought that the captain of sixth would've had such a sadistic sense of humor, much less a sense of humor period. I love you, Bya-kun."

He sighed, resting his forehead against Konata's. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his, her long blue hair splayed about her like an ocean blue aura.

"Love you too, Kona-chan."


End file.
